


Tom Cat

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Catboys, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom!catboy!Leo, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut, Teasing, sub!N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: It was arguable that Leo was actually the owner in the relationship, even if the tags on his collar and all the legal documentation said otherwise.





	Tom Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 26, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Yes, those tags are right. Yes, I went there. An anon requests Dom!Leo with sub!N. I think they might have been hoping for something more hardcore D/s than this ended up being, and originally that’s what I was thinking I’d write too. However, I got the idea of writing Dom!Catboy and just couldn’t pass that up. As a result, the D/s turned out to be pretty mild compared to other fics I’ve written, but it’s there. I wanted to flesh out the characters in this, so there’s a lot more than just sex. With this piece, I wanted to mildly parody the Catboy genre and Pet Play, but I don’t know if it comes across. Neo’s legal relationship is that of Owner and Pet, but sentimentally, they view each other as life partners and equals (in the BDSM sense). Anyway, I guess I should shut up! Enjoy!

Leo’s claws sunk into Ravi’s shoulder, drawing a surprised and pained squeak from the younger man. Ravi shifted, attempting to look over his shoulder at Leo, who stood behind the couch, but Leo only increased the pressure of his claws. The threat of bodily injury seemed to be enough to cause Ravi to stop moving, though he did tense up. N threw a look over his shoulder at Leo, clearly annoyed that Leo was interrupting their drama marathon. Leo crinkled his nose in response, his tail starting to swish in annoyance.

“It’s after ten. Go home,” Leo complained, a warning growl in the undertones of his voice.

“After this episode,” N replied in Ravi’s stead, reaching back to stroke Leo’s arm. Leo glanced at the TV before looking back at N.

“How long?” he asked.

“Another thirty minutes,” Ravi answered, voice weary. Leo’s ears turned back in annoyance.

“He’ll leave right after, I promise,” N insisted, giving Leo his best begging face. Leo sighed in defeat, releasing Ravi and stepping away.

“Thirty minutes,” he said sternly, giving N a sharp look to punctuate his intent to come back and complain if Ravi wasn’t gone. They’d had _plans_ for the night and he wasn’t going to let an impromptu TV drama binge ruin that, even _if_ Ravi was N’s best friend. N gave him a warm smile as he stalked away to their small apartment’s bathroom. If N was going to make him wait, then he would take a bath–a long and thorough one with piping hot water.

“What’s up with him? He’s not normally so grouchy,” Leo caught Ravi murmuring before he closed the bathroom door.

“Oh, he’s probably just worried that I’ll forget about our plans for tonight,” N answered, tone amused, voice just loud enough that Leo could hear him clearly through the door. Leo’s ears flattened slightly and his tail thumped against the bathroom door in annoyance. It was on purpose–N was _well_ aware of how good his hearing was. But he also couldn’t deny it because he _was_ worried that N had forgotten. “A meteor shower. Seats for two, you aren’t invited.” Leo barely caught Ravi’s groan and declaration that he didn’t want to join them anyway before he moved away from the door to run the water with soap.

As he waited for the bath to fill, he stripped down and tossed his clothes into the small hamper N kept in the bathroom. Scratching the top of his head between his ears, he stepped over to the mirror to give himself a thorough look over. Pleased that there were no obvious trouble spots, he headed for the bath and cut off the water. It was the perfect temperature–almost scaldingly hot. Relaxing, Leo leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes.

N was surprised by the fact that Leo loved baths so much. He’d had a pet cat growing up that hated even getting its paws wet, so like many other humans, he’d assumed that catfolk _also_ had an intense dislike for water. It was certainly true enough for a certain percent of catfolk, but the vast majority actually liked playing in water. Besides, there was something about the clean feeling after a good bath that eased his nerves.

Leo waited a few moments before grabbing his washcloth and slowly scrubbing down his entire body, taking special care to clean under his claws on both his hands and toes. Task complete, he leaned back again and blew at the bubbles at the top of the water, waiting for the slam of the front door that would indicate that Ravi had left. He made sport of moving the bubbles around the tub. Just as the last of the bubbles faded away, Leo caught the creak of N outside the door, ears perking and turning towards the door. The handle squeaked slightly as the door opened, N popping his head in when he’d opened it wide enough.

“Ravi went home,” N said, a small smile on his face.

“I didn’t hear the door,” Leo observed, brows knitting slightly.

“I thought I’d spare our neighbors. It’s almost eleven, after all,” N explained, opening the door further. “We should leave in the next thirty minutes,” he continued, shifting his weight slightly. “It won’t hurt to get there a little early.” Leo nodded and stood, grabbing a towel. N left him to dry off, closing the door behind him so the steam in the room wouldn’t escape as much.

Once Leo had dried his hair, he left the bathroom for their bedroom and dressed quickly in a fleece lined shirt and jeans. As soon as he’d pulled on a thick pair of socks, he pulled his collar out from its box on top of the dresser. He hated wearing the damned thing, but it was required by law for all catfolk to wear their tags when in public. The government liked to pass it off as protection for everyone–the tags acted as a form of government issued ID, listed the name, age, address, and vaccination dates of the catfolk and the catfolk’s _caretaker_ (a nice term for _owner_ and everyone knew it). The tags allowed police to quickly locate caretakers if anything happened to catfolk, but also assured humans that catfolk were _safe_. It was a paranoid practice that discounted a number of diseases that _humans_ gave to catfolk.

Still, Leo didn’t want to chance an encounter with the police ruining this night, so he secured the collar around his neck and made sure the tags were visible. When he left the bedroom, N was standing by the entranceway already in his coat and holding two thermoses. When Leo came within  few steps, N handed him a thermos. Leo’s ears perked in anticipation and he looked up at N with a with a questioning look.

“Milk,” N explained with a large grin. Leo couldn’t help but smile, knees weakening and forcing him to duck into a crouch as he stifled a laugh.

“Cute,” he managed, regaining himself fully not long after. “Thank you,” he said genuinely, standing back up and lifting the thermos to his lips. The milk was just the right side of hot and would be perfect in the cold. He placed the drink on top of the shoe hutch before digging out a pair of boots and slipping them on. He pulled on a coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck, once again careful to leave his tags showing. He grabbed the other scarf off the coat rack, a larger, thicker knit scarf that he really preferred to the one he was wearing, and draped it over N’s neck.

“Mm? Why the extra care?” N asked as Leo wrapped the thick scarf around N’s neck. “It’s not unbearably cold out.”

“Because you’re my human,” Leo answered matter of factly, securing the scarf and lifting it over N’s mouth and nose. “I can’t let you catch a cold.”

“I can’t drink my milk like this,” N laughed, tugging the scarf down.

“Then I’ll drink it,” Leo teased with an even tone, tugging the scarf back over N’s nose.

“I put chocolate syrup in mine,” N retaliated, pulling the scarf back down with a sheepish grin. Leo narrowed his eyes. As much as human’s loved chocolate, the stuff was poison to catfolk, which meant Leo couldn’t so much as sip N’s drink. “Besides, if you drank that much milk, you’d get sick later tonight, and I’d rather spend that time doing other things.” Leo made a disgruntled noise and reached into his coat pockets for his gloves, grabbing his milk as soon as they were on.

“Let’s go,” Leo said, nodding towards the door.

“Let’s,” N agreed with a smile, nodding and looking deep into Leo’s eyes. Once they were outside their apartment complex and into the cold night air, they linked arms, pressing their sides together. Leo was sure that without the body contact that he’d be cold enough to start shivering.

“I can’t wait until it snows,” N mused aloud, tugging Leo towards the park, picking up his pace slightly. “One of my favorite things is seeing you dusted in snow.” Leo crinkled his nose at the notion, staring at N as if he were crazy. N laughed nervously, gripping Leo’s arm tighter. “You’re really cute when you’re covered in snow and the fur on your ears and tail fluffs up. And the way you shake your head to brush off the snow–” N closed his eyes and shook his head in imitation. Leo sighed as he brought his milk to his lips and looked back ahead. He didn’t understand why N kept saying he was cute. If anything, it was his human that was cute; humans were such funny creatures and N was among one of the most adorable he’d ever met.

“Can we go to the park again together when it snows?” N asked, turning to look at Leo, slowing their pace as they entered the park. “Even though you hate the cold, you really seemed to have fun playing with the neighborhood kids.” Leo let out a long sigh, letting his gaze wander out over the dark park.

“Ask me again when it snows,” he mumbled in agreement. He caught N’s wide smile in the corner of his eyes. N rested his head on Leo’s shoulder, throwing their weight off enough to cause them to stumble. When Leo’d regained their balance, he reached over and bopped N on the head with the bottom of his thermos.

“Yaaaa,” N whined, fighting back with his own thermos. Leo just bopped him again then looked forward, ignoring him. As they approached the bottom of the small hill, N straightened and pulled away, leaving Leo’s side cold. He looked over at Leo, getting a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Race you?”

Leo barely processed the words before N took off running up the hill, but as soon as it sunk in, he darted after N. It didn’t take much effort to pass N–he wasn’t very athletic–and he reached the top first. Seconds later, N crashed into his back, legs swinging around his waist and latching on, throwing Leo off balance and almost knocking him over. N broke into laughter, pressing his head to Leo’s neck. Leo growled in disdain as he straightened, bringing his free hand up to grip at N’s wrist where his arms were latched around his shoulders. However, N only continued to laugh.

Leo growled, turning slightly as he tried to figure out how to get the human off. N calmed down after a few moments, but as soon as he lifted his head, he blew at Leo’s ear, causing it to twitch. Leo tightened his grip more, and N brought his feet back to the ground. When N finally let go of Leo’s shoulders, Leo caught his wrist again and tugged him in until their lips were almost touching.

“You’re going to pay for that later,” Leo growled.

“Ooh?” N cooed, voice dropping half an octave and dripping with anticipation. “I look forward to it.” Leo closed the gap between them, but kept the kiss short and shallow. When he pulled back, N’s eyes were closed and he had a goofy grin. After a few seconds, N cocked his eyebrow and broke into a smirk. He twirled around, full of energy again, and headed to where he’d put his milk down halfway up the hill. Leo turned his eyes up to the sky, taking in the stars and trying to figure out which direction they needed to face for the meteor shower.

“Over that way,” N said when he returned to Leo’s side, nudging him in the arm and then pointing. Leo followed N’s line of sight with a slight nod. N plopped down on the ground and tugged at Leo’s hand. Leo sat down next to him, not fighting when N latched their arms together again and rested his head on his shoulder. Leo lifted his thermos to his lips as he stared up at the stars, finishing off his milk.

“I’m really glad we moved back to my hometown,” N mumbled, his thermos propped on his crossed feet and fiddling with Leo’s gloved fingers with both hands. “We couldn’t go stargazing like this in the city.” N laced their fingers together and lifted his eyes to the sky. “The first time you saw stars was here, right?” Leo hummed, putting his thermos on the ground. He reached up and ruffled N’s hair before flopping back into a laying position, dragging N down with him.

“It’ll start soon,” he said simply, ushering in a comfortable silence.

-.-.-.-.-

“We should definitely try to catch the next meteor shower,” N said as they neared their door. “I wish you got along with other catfolk. It’d be nice to go out with Ravi and Hongbin as a group next time,” N sighed. Leo’s tail twitched in annoyance. It wasn’t his fault that Hongbin always challenged Leo’s dominance with thinly guised verbal barbs. “I’d like them to see something like that too.” N unlocked and opened the door, stepping in first. “According to Ravi, Hongbin’s still not really used to the area yet–” Leo pulled N against his body from behind, nipping at N’s ear and cutting him off.

“Don’t talk about others. It’s _our_ date night,” Leo warned, tugging N’s scarf off and tossing it onto the shoe hutch.

“Cute,” N laughed, placing the empty thermoses on the hutch and reaching up to unbutton his coat. “You’re jealous.” Leo growled, biting N’s ear again. N sucked in a breath, relaxing back into Leo’s arms. Leo nuzzled behind N’s ear, taking in his scent. Yes–tonight would be a good night, probably sleepless, but good. He pulled away and tugged his gloves off, shoving them into his coat pockets.

“Go brush the chocolate out of your mouth,” Leo ordered, starting to take his scarf and coat off. Hanging his coat up, N nodded. He disappeared to the bathroom after removing his shoes, leaving Leo alone in the entrance way. Leo hung his coat and removed his boots before grabbing the thermoses and carrying them to their kitchenette. He filled them both with water then meticulously washed his hands, careful to get under his claws well. Hands clean, he went to the living room and flopped onto the couch to wait for his human.

It only took a few minutes for N to emerge from the bathroom and crawl on top of Leo, tossing a bottle of lube and condoms on the coffee table and tangling their limbs together as he got comfortable. He nuzzled into Leo’s shoulder as Leo lifted a hand to gently scratch the top of N’s head with his claws. N hummed in contentment, pecking a kiss just below Leo’s collar. Leo’s fingers stilled and he paused for a second in thought before gently pushing them both into a seated position, N in Leo’s lap. N gave Leo a questioning look but didn’t say anything. Understanding flashed in his eyes when Leo reached up to unfasten his collar. As soon as it was off, Leo brought it around N’s neck and fastened it, slowly running his fingers over the tags.

“Collars suit you much better than me,” Leo mumbled, tapping the tags with the tip of his claw. N hummed in agreement, shifting on Leo’s lap and bringing his hand up to finger the fine leather of the collar. N’s eyes filled with desire, his demeanor changing slightly as he took in the feel of the leather around his neck. N had always enjoyed wearing a collar much more than Leo ever had, and Leo thought it was ridiculous that humans wearing collars out in open was so taboo–collars were for catfolk, not people. Though circumstances made it such that he could rarely wear it, they both thought the collar really belonged on N.

Leo leaned in, fingers ghosting N’s neck above the collar as he pressed their lips together. He let the kiss deepen quickly, carefully mapping out the curves and points of his human’s mouth. N was extremely receptive, relaxing into the kiss and weakly trying to tug Leo closer by his shirt. Breaking the kiss, Leo nipped at N’s nose then continued kissing up his face to his hairline, hands more firmly holding N in place, fingers gently rubbing behind his ears. He took in N’s scent as the human flattened his hands on Leo’s shoulders. Leo nuzzled the top of N’s head before moving to place a kiss on his cheek.

N trailed his hands down Leo’s torso as Leo began nosing down N’s neck and placing light kisses. N brought his hands back up, wrapping his arms around his neck and scratching just behind one of Leo’s ears. With a warning growl, Leo bit down on N’s neck, making sure his sharp canines were pressed into the soft flesh. N’s breath hitched and he withdrew obediently, occupying his fingers with careful exploration of Leo’s neck. Leo released him after a few seconds, licking the sore flesh to sooth the pain away. He continued moving lower as N began to caress his arms, stopping when he met the collar.

He pulled back and ran his hands down N’s chest and stomach, tugging on the hem of his shirt when reached it. N pulled it off obediently and threw it off to the side. Bringing his hands up to rake his claws lightly over N’s chest, Leo stared into N’s eyes. The human could only take a few seconds of the intense stare before he dropped his gaze and reached out to touch Leo through his pants. Leo growled in warning, knocking N’s hands away and snatching his lips up in a rough kiss. He wasn’t like N–it never took much fiddling to make him cum and he wanted to save it. N dropped his hands to Leo’s hips, settling for tracing the jut of his hip bones as they kissed. Leo increased the pressure of his claws on N’s chest, drawing a kiss-muffled moan from the human.

Leo trailed his claws further down N’s stomach, lazily drawing little squiggles and looping back every so often. When he met the hem of N’s pants, he spidered down to N’s near full erection and raked his claws gently over it. N moaned, breaking away from the kiss and bringing his hands up to thread into Leo’s hair. Leo smirked against N’s cheek as he continued the light, teasing strokes with his claws. N nuzzled against Leo’s cheek, his breath picking up.

“Leo,” he whined, shifting on his lap so his hips were tilted more receptively. Leo hummed, pulling away.

“Undress and touch yourself,” Leo ordered, tapping at N’s erection. N hissed, flushing. He nodded and got off the couch. He turned his back to Leo and worked his pants and underwear down slowly, making sure to make a show of it just like Leo liked it. After he kicked his pants away, he bent to take his socks off one at a time. When he finished, he climbed back on Leo’s lap, staying on his knees rather than relaxing back. Leo took his waist, gently stroking his stomach with the claws on his thumbs. N grabbed the lube from the coffee table and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

Lube capped and tossed back on the coffee table, N reached around behind himself. The first finger went in easily, but the second caused N to grab Leo’s shoulder for balance. Leo kept his eyes glued to N’s face as he worked himself open, drinking up the his expression, his closed eyes and parted lips, the way his breath stuttered every time he brushed his prostate, the knit of his brows when he added the third finger.

“I-I’m ready,” N moaned, trying to rock down on his fingers in vain, Leo tightening his grip on his waist. Leo shook his head.

“Lie down on your back,” he ordered, releasing N’s waist. N’s fingers made a slick pop as he pulled them out and stood up. Leo stood as well, making room for N to get back on the couch. He threw off his shirt as he waited for N to get into position. Positioning himself between N’s legs, he leaned down for a short kiss then slid down N’s body. He took N’s cock in hand, careful to keep his claws from knocking the sensitive flesh.

He started pumping, waiting for the first moan to spill from N’s lips before he slowed the pace and gently blew on the tip. N whined, attempting to buck his hips up, but Leo stilled him with his other hand. He gave N a few disappointed clicks before bending down and flicking his tongue across the tip, pulling back quickly.

“ _Leo_ ,” N whined, hitting the couch in frustration and clutching a handful of cushion. Leo pushed down a smile. N was always so impatient when it came to playing with his cock. He preferred to go untouched or with a quick flick of his own wrist because even the slightest bit of teasing drove him crazy, and that fact got Leo off more than anything else about N. Leo bent back down and gave his cock a proper lick, immediately moving away again. At N’s frustrated whine, he went back to stroking. He waited for the next sound to tumble from N’s lips before stopping and taking N by the base of his cock. N whined, attempting to press his hips up, but Leo just forced them down again.

“Who’s your pleasure kitten?” Leo asked, looking up at N with a devilish look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

“Oh God,” N laughed, throwing his head back and flushing deep red. Leo tightened his grip around the base of N’s cock, releasing N’s hip and gently tapping his claw at the tip of the head. N groaned, both hands gripping at the cushions.

“ _Who_ is your pleasure kitten?” Leo repeated, starting to slowly drag his claw down the head of N’s cock, the ghosting touch of the barely-sharp claw enough to make N start squirming.

“This is so embarrassing,” N complained, releasing the cushion with one hand and slapping it down in frustration.

“ _Tell me_ , _who_ is your pleasure kitten?” Leo growled, ignoring N’s protests and continuing to drag his claw down the shaft of N’s cock. N grunted in annoyance, hitting the couch again.

“You are!” he finally admitted, seeming to flush even more red. Leo smirked, removing his claw and leaning down to lick up the length of N’s cock.

“And what are you?” Leo asked, looking back up at N.

“Your human,” N answered quickly, breathless. Leo hummed happily before giving N’s cock another full lick.

“You like being my human fuck toy, don’t you?”

“I do,” N answered quickly. This time Leo rewarded him by taking the head of his cock into his mouth, licking away the precum and sucking. He pulled away with a pop and licked his lips in anticipation.

“You want my cock.”

“I want it bad,” N whined. Leo almost took N’s entire length this time, bobbing four times before pulling back. N groaned in frustration, bucking his hips slightly.

“You want my cum dripping down your thighs.”

“I do,” N whimpered, releasing the cushion to throw his arm over his face. This time Leo bobbed six times before he pulled away. Just as he was about to open his mouth for the next taunt, N cut him off. “Stop teasing me!” N cried out in frustration, causing Leo to laugh.

“For the park,” Leo explained pulling away, having had his fill of the game after cracking N. He grabbed a condom from the coffee table and tossed it on N’s stomach. “Put it on.” N obediently took it and put it on his own cock. Leo tapped at N’s knee as he got up. “Get in position,” he ordered.

“Finally,” N sighed in relief, pushing himself up slightly before flipping over so he was on his stomach. As N shifted into the proper bracing position, ass high in the air, Leo stripped off the rest of his clothes. He grabbed the lube bottle and quickly slicked his cock. Climbing back on the couch, he got into position behind N.

He raked his claws over N’s back a few times in a soothing effort before taking his cock in one hand and leaning forward. He pressed N’s shoulder into the couch with his other hand and bit down on the back of his neck just above the collar, making sure N wouldn’t squirm. After a quick adjustment to the angle of his hips, he thrust in, N relaxing and opening himself to help the process. Leo paused once fully sheathed, letting go of N’s neck and readjusting his position once more before biting down again. The tightness was always a bit too much for him and took getting used to.  N moaned, pressing back. Leo growled in warning, biting harder and bringing his free hand to N’s hip, claws warningly pressed into the flesh.

He waited a few more seconds before pulling his hips back, moaning into N’s neck as he thrust back in. He kept the pace slow for the first few thrusts, shifting his angle ever so slightly until he drew the tensed squeak from N that signaled he was hitting the right spot. He sped up his pace, sliding his hand around to stroke N’s cock in rhythm. It didn’t take Leo long to hit the edge, so he slowed his hips as he picked up the pace of his hand, completely unsure how close N was. N whined, pressing back as best he could.

“Keep going, I’m almost–” N begged, “ _Please_.” Leo snapped his hips forward roughly, picking up the pace and intensity. It only took a few thrusts for N to cum, tensing and becoming maddeningly tight. Leo didn’t last much longer, tumbling over a few seconds later, spilling deep inside N. He released his human’s neck, his energy completely leaving him. They both slumped down, catching their breath. When his head started to clear some, Leo pulled out and licked at the bite mark on the back of N’s neck in an attempt to sooth it. N moaned contentedly, reaching up and patting Leo on the back. Leo gave the bite a few more licks before peeling himself off N’s back and letting the human turn over so he was on his back. Leo stripped the condom off N’s cock before he settled down on top of him again, drinking up the smell of sex and nuzzling into N’s neck.

“Adopting you was the best decision I ever made,” N hummed, voice warm and relaxed.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be,” Leo murmured into N’s neck.

“That’s right, you did run away from your last two caretakers,” N recalled, tone turning amused. “I’m glad you deem me worthy.”

“Of course,” Leo pouted, lightly nipping at N’s neck. “You’re my human.” N laughed, bringing a hand up to rub Leo’s back.

“Yes, I’m your human,” N agreed, the smile audible in his voice.

“Hungry,” Leo complained suddenly, pushing away from N. “Round two after a snack,” he insisted, getting up from the couch. “And keep my cum inside until we get to the bed.” N groaned, throwing an arm over his face, but Leo knew he was up for it.


End file.
